GTA Tano Pasman edicion pelotuda
GTA TANO PASMAN EDICION PELOTUDA G'''ta Tano Pasman es el mejor Gta seguido por el juego del ladron o Gta 4. Ocurre en la ciudad Bobduncanpedia City. Alli puedes insultar a los hinchas de boca, meterle la cabeza en la freidora a Picante y encarcelar a Walter Nelson. Tambien puedes robar el Ferrari (el coche, no el futbolista) del juego y el Lamborghini Murcielago. Tambien hay motos y tus armas son el mal lenguaje y tu aliada Isabel. Su nota fue 11/10. Es un juego muy dificil y muy largo, asi que juega antes a GTA Bob Duncan para que sea mas facil. Hay 3 niveles faciles, 3 niveles medios y 3 niveles dificiles. '''NIVEL 1: PICANTE EL LADRON Este nivel es muy facil.Tu objetivo es rescatar a Morrison, el jugador de basket. Claro que los polis (bocapolis) te persiguen. Misiones: *Need for Morrison: busca a Morrison y llevale al estadio para el partido *Lies and Spice: pregunta por Picante y ve a por el *Pee Little Ass in danger: salva a Pis Kulito de las garras de Lewis Hamilton *Blood problems: debes llevar al hospital al vagabundo asesino que encontraste. Cuidado con los bocapolis e intenta que no se desangre. Los niveles seran ahora de misiones de tus jefes. NIVEL 2: MISIONES DE RIBERY El vagabundo era Ribery y debes cumplir sus misiones. Es un buen jefe. *Ribery´s little problem: debes esconder a ribery porque el de Hacienda le persigue *Ribery´s big problem: debes esconder a ribery porque el jefe de los bocapolis le persigue. Si lo haces bien te dara la casa nivel 1 *Road to the stadium: lleva a ribery al estadio para el partido del Lalo *Dopping is good: tienes que dopar a ribery pero se cansara en el minuto 1 asi que debes parar los goles tu. Para 5 goles de los 6 que te lanzan. Tu nuevo jefe es Lalon el Hueso. Son todas misiones en la ciudad deportiva y en la zona comercial. Este es el nivel 3 (Misiones de Lalon el Hueso) *Lalon´s tour de Bobduncanpedia City: debes ir en bicicleta por toda la ciudad y llegar el primero. *Lalon will make bone soup: debes buscar a los jugadores del Lalo para hacer la sopa de hueso. *Lalon´s favourite pokemon episode: debes buscarle a Lalon el episodio de pokemon que te diga y descargartelo de internet. Luego se enteraran los bocapolis y debes llevar a Lalon en tu deportivo. Luego debes ir al centro comercial a comprar el dvd con el episodio 731 de pokemon. Si lo haces bien te da la casa nivel 2. *How to run in style: esta mision requiere el ferrari. Tu objetivo es tunear tu ferrari pero cuidado con el gordo de pokemon, que se enfado de tanto salir en el dvd. Si te pillan te robara el ferrari. Cuando le tunees tienes que pasar la ITV y despues debes llevar a Lalon al centro comercial a comprar la equipacion nueva. Te encontraras a Agustin Bibe. Agustin bibe es el jefe malo del juego. Ocurre en la calle de las cagadas. Sigue el nivel 3 *Do the baby: debes huir de tu jefe por la calle cagadas. Debes robar el coche y cambiar la radio al canal Hiphopfm porque ahi no esta justin biber *Calling of Leal: tienes que esperar a que venga Leal que tiene pistas sobre la identidad de Agustin bibe. Al terminar guarda la partida y ve a por Agustin. *Llastin bibah in beibi bebi: ve a por tu enemigo Salvador Raya y sobornale con comida de perdiz y mistol. Cuando publique su video enseñaselo a tu jefe... justin biber *Kill of the boss: tu objetivo es insultar a justin biber y despues tirarle por el barranco *Lalon´s return: Lalon va a tu casa y te manda su ultima mision. Debes echar un partido contra Pis Kulito y eso no sera facil. Es la mision final del modo facil. Pis Kulito se saldra del area en el minuto 5 y le puedes meter. Pis Kulito llamara a un equipo en el minuto 10. El river vendra y jugara contigo. Cuidado con Pito Pis y con Calvito Meacamas, ya que Messi estara de defensa y es muy bueno. Si no te han metido, en el minuto 30 viene Silva y se va con el equipo de Lalon. Si ganas no tendras mas jefes y te daran la casa nivel 3. El modo normal es un modo mas dificil que todas las misiones del nivel 3. Manolo Lama se convierte en aliado tuyo. Las misiones del nivel 4 (LA VIDA LOCA) ocurren en la zona central. *The keeper is going out for uvas what is he doing?: es una mision de infiltracion en la fabrica de uvas. El problema es que Hamilton se disfraza de portero y vigila la fabrica. Debes conseguir uvas para Nochevieja. *Kuuuuuuun Agueeero!: nada muy dificil, lleva a Manolo al estadio para el partido, ahora te toca jugar al GTA Bob Duncan para esperar a que salga del estadio. En el juego debes robar un banco del todopoderoso Chuck Norris. Cuando salga Manolo, hay que ir a tu casa *Your house is the start: debes decorar tu casa. Aqui hay una lampara lujosa y una mesa de oro. Tienes que robar las sillas de oro de la casa de agustin bibe. *Spicy thunder, more spicy than ever!: picante no se rinde y llama a una patrulla de bocapolis y al hincha numero uno de boca lewis hamilton. Debes esquivarlos a todos y huir hacia el punto verde. Ya estaras en casa nivel 4. Pero picante querra echar un partido. En 10 horas el river tiene que estar en el estadio. Cuando empiece el partido saldra Manolo Lama y jugara contigo. En ese momento, debes meter un gol. Si lo haces, tienes que ir a por la banda de picante Continuas con el nivel 5 (EL TRUENO PICANTE) y deberas hacer el nivel 1 version dificil y mas misiones *Need For Morrison 2.0: rescata a Morrison y llevale a la casa del boca. Espera que salga y tendras 5 minutos para llevarle al estadio *Pee Little Ass in danger 2.0: Pis Kulito ha sido atrapado por la banda de Picante. Debes rescatarlo y cuidado con los bocapolis *Spice Gang: tienes que ir a la base de picante y llevarlos a la casa del river. Siguiendo el nivel 5, la mision Spice Gang se repetira despues de completar la siguiente mision (What a keeper looks like is in rival´s team): Manolo Lama quiere que le sustituyas y debes hacer una retrasmision decente sin insultos y debes decir ahi rasita y al palo en el minuto 30 no se te olvide. Cuando hagas de nuevo Spice Gang haras la mision (Mouth´s infiltration): debes infiltrarte en el estadio del boca ojo con picante que dispara balas por la ventana y luego te encontraras con Al pezone y debes meterle la cabeza en la freidora y al final conseguiras tu casa nivel 5. Ahora va el nivel 6 (¡ISABEL!). *Your problem: ve a la calle de las cagadas y lucha con las fans de agustin bibe *Pee Little Ass´ cat finding: busca la mascota del Huecni en la perrera felina (es el gato 253) y busca luego el gato de Messi (Leonard) en calle Mon Chat * Isabel!: Los poderes de isabel tu novia son muy buenos. Debes usarla para echar a los fans del Lalo de la puerta, debes usarla para robar en casa de agustin bibe y debes usarla para dejar vacia la estacion de tunning *Time to run in style: se precisa el lamborghini murcielago. Debes tunearlo para que vaya a 359 por hora pero el gordito de pokemon y su socio luis jamonilton son muy soplones ¡cuidado! Si lo tuneas bien haras una carrera contra ken en la plaza del canyon. Luego tunea el coche para que vaya a 360 y puedas entrar en formula 1 pero cuidado con los soplones. Debes ganar a lewis hamilton, fernando alonso y vetel y quedar 1º con 1 vuelta de ventaja. Es la ultima mision del modo normal El modo dificil es muy dificil. Tu nuevo socio es Lalon el Hueso que se une a ti. El nivel 7 (LEWIS HAMILTON EN ACCION) ocurre en los alrededores de formula 1 *Lalon´s tour of formula one: debes dar una vuelta a toda la ciudad y dar una vuelta al circuito de formula 1. Luego debes ir en triciclo y dar otra vuelta y llegar primero *Podium of Abu dhabi: debes correr en la final de formula 1 y llegar el 1º sin entrar en boxes *We are not the champions: tu objetivo es recuperar tu trofeo de formula 1 de las garras de hamilton *Spicy race!: debes correr en el circuito contra la banda de picante y quedar 1º y en la revancha queda 2º si quedas 1º te meteran la cabeza en la freidora y si quedas por debajo pierdes la mision. Picante se burlara de ti y decides que se acerca la ultima batalla Ahora continua el nivel 8 (LEYENDAS DE LALON EL HUESO) y ocurre en tu barrio *3 of my mans in the war: tus tres colegas se ofrecen para luchar contra picante pero se dopan y se desmayan. Debes buscar un despertador y llevarlos a la guarida de picante. *You 1- Spicy 2?: Picante derrota a dos de tus colegas y uno sobrevive. Debes rescatar a los otros dos en 10 minutos *Bob Duncan´s call: estais empate asi que escapas y llevas a lalon a la final de la copa con el Huecni. Mientras, Bob Duncan llega a la ciudad y se acabó tu libertad *Hot Roman Dog: Bob Duncan se trae al romano y debes meterle la cabeza en la freidora *Bobduncanpedia city´s tour: para que Bob se vaya debes ganarle en el tour pero debes recordar que Bob tiene un as en la manga. Hay momentos en los que saca su nintendo 3ds y juega al paper mario, ese momento es bueno para adelantarle *Search for Bob: cuando Bob se vaya, Morrison tendra pistas de lo que hace Bob ahora. Busca bien en la ciudad pero debes encontrarle antes de que Pis Kulito te llame para ir a la celebracion de la victoria de la final. *We are the champions!: ve de gira por la ciudad y pasa por la frontera para ir a San Duncan *San Duncan´s trap: cuando llegues, Bob Duncan te cogera y debes escapar. En el ultimo momento llamara a la banda de picante. Tu sigue huyendo hasta que llegues a Liberty pero cuidado con la poli *Liberty Spicy´s end: tienes que ir hasta la frontera con league´s city pero picante llegara y tienes que tirarlo por el barranco. Llega a league´s city *Long level 8: en league´s city habra ligas del nivel 1 al 9. Debes pasar por liga 1. Mision (Need for Morrison 2.5): debes buscar a Morrison por la ciudad virtual y llevarlo al estadio. Los bocapolis te siguen durante toda la mision. (Continua por liga 2 (Dopping is good 2.0): debes llevar a Ribery al estadio y doparle. Se cansara al minuto 0 y debes sustituirle. Para 6 de los 7 goles que te lanzan. Para todos los goles de los penaltis. ( Las puertas del nivel 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 y 9 se atascaran, asi que ve a la puerta 8 (La mision es The five Harlem Globetroters chocoballs wasabi): busca las chocobolas en el estadio de los Bobcats y cuidado con los rebotes de Morrison. Ahora entra por la puerta roja y llegaras al nucleo principal de la ciudad virtual. Alli encontraras el foso del barranco. Ahora empieza el nivel 9 (EL FOSO DEL BARRANCO) *Agustin bibe´s return: agustin bibe sigue vivo pero picante no esta. Descubriras que agustin bibe es el alcalde de la ciudad virtual. Debes destruirla. Vuelve a la sala de las ligas y pasa por la puerta azul. Asi puedes acceder a ciudad virtual. Los polis de alli son adolescentes chicas de 14 años que conducen lamborghinis. Debes robar el balon de oro de boca de la oficina de polis. *The last infiltration: debes destruir el edificio de alcaldia y salir de league´s city. Debes volver a Bobduncanpedia city pero las adolescentes te persiguen. Ahora encontraras a picante y lewis hamilton. Si los tiras por el barranco se repetirá la mision anterior y despues deberas hacer esto de nuevo. Huye de picante *Final mision: Morrison te contrata para su equipo y picante te reta. Tu equipo es Morrison, Pis Kulito, Lalon el hueso, Manolo Lama y tu. Su equipo es Agustin bibe, el gordito de pokemon, Al pezone, lewis hamilton y picante. Debes ganarle en un partido de baloncesto. Cuando lo consigas te pasaras el juego Trucos *POLITRUNCADA: la poli de San Duncan te protegera de las adolescentes en la mision The last infiltration *BIBE7: agustin bibe te mata si pones este modo. Debes huir de el todo el rato. Si te pasas el nivel 3 los ciudadanos seran justin biber *7EBIB: las ciudad volvera a la normalidad *LALLUVIADESEVILLA: hace que llueva en la mision Dopping is good y Ribery no se cansara *CHUCKNORRISVSALL: llega Chuck Norris y te elige para pelear contra cualquier ciudadano. Si llegas al nivel 9 y te lo pasas vuelve a aparecer y te dice que hay una nueva mision. Tu jefe sera Chuck Norris. Debes buscar a Al pezone. Asi terminas el juego al 99% *DEJAMEYA: los bocapolis no te perseguiran *NOOOOOO: la gente no para de decir no *XD: todos ponen esta cara XD * Category:Videojuegos